


abandonment and recovery

by midkei



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Angst with Unhappy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Violence, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Possessive Behavior, i just wanted to write smthn like this, its a bit edgy but eh, not proud of it, not really - Freeform, the writing is trash, this is bad im sorry lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midkei/pseuds/midkei
Summary: you finally escaped the fog, you thought it was over. he couldn’t get to you anymore, he’s stuck there now. finally, it was safe.you couldn’t have been more wrong."one missed call""voice mail received"





	abandonment and recovery

Your eyes snapped open, choking on a deep breath and jolting upwards. Taking a minute to cough, you looked around yourself. “Where..the hell am I?” You mumbled. Last thing you remembered you were..with _him_ ; in the entity’s realm. But it all..went black. It didn’t take long before you realised where you were now.

You were home, at last. You brought a hand up to your agape mouth, tears brimming at your eyes. It was home, the place you missed the most. It was exactly the same as you left it before heading out into the forest. Your desk had everything you needed, your bed messy and unmade. Never were one to clean it up anyway.

 

Sitting up, you decided to make some reality checks, this couldn’t of been a dream, right? Some sick game played by the entity, giving you hope and ripping it away from your hands.

You looked at the clock, same time it was when you left, in the mirror, it was still you, at your arms, it was your skin. This was real.

 

You crawled up on your bed from the cold floor and sat, staring at the ceiling. Tears were freely flowing from your eyes, they were both happy and sad. Breathing unsteady and jittery, you suddenly felt exhausted. So tired. You had no choice but to fall backwards on the bed, gripping the covers, you smelt home. For the first time in forever.

But it would be the last.

 

Waking a few hours later, it was dark outside. You opened the window, taking a deep breath. It’s actual, real air. You didn’t realise how much missed simple air, and all of the cars passing on the road outside. The people walking outside, it wasn’t the same few faces all over again. Although, not like _he_ left you do that much anyway. The mere thought of him put a frown on your face. Like life couldn’t get any worse in the entity’s realm, he held you in chains. You were unable to move. Devoid of hope, but he loved it.

You shook your head, trying not to think about it. But that did little to stop your wandering mind. When a thought dawned on you, it send a cold sweat through your body.

What if he escaped too?

‘no, no. he couldn’t have. even if he did, it’s not like he could find me..right?’

 

You stepped back and closed your window, exhaling a breath you didn’t even know that you were holding.

You had to...distract yourself somehow. Get away from these thoughts.

The phone! You hadn’t been on your phone in so long. With a quick search of some drawers, it was laying there, untouched. You grabbed it from it's home and pressed down on the power button.It flashed to life, not even needing a charge. You had no notifications, and when checking, it was the same date as when you left..here. 

A few minutes of going through social media, you realised how fine the world had been without you. Nobody had missed anything. You couldn't help but feel hurt, even though you knew that you hadn't even been gone an hour for everyone else, it was upsetting. You sighed. 

Walking over to sit on your chair, you held up the phone on your desk. Somebody had to have heard about this, right? But you were wrong. Google search after search, nothing came up. "Guess it was stupid to think I could find anything anyway." You dishearteningly breathed out. A part of you had start to wonder if it was all a dream, but you wrote it off as impossible. All the pain...the hooks..the knives..the rope..Jesus. How were you going to recover from this?

A bout of exhaustion hit your body again. You needed to go through with this.  What happened? How did you get home? 

Your memory flashes back to something you would rather not think about.

  


_Your back was held up against the wall. There was no further you could go. The door had been blocked off, and he was closing in._ _His mask was on the floor, it spinned as he kicked it aside. His face was filled with pure rage, but still, some part of him, was enjoying this._

 

 _You could barely utter out any of kind of word through your tears, but you tried anyway. “F-Frank please..I really didn’t mean it like that..!” Was all you could manage to hiccup out, but you knew that it wouldn’t matter anyway._ _A grin formed on his face, his sharp razor teeth glaring back at you. “Oh, oh really! Not what it looks like? Well I would say that’s a shitfaced lie! Wouldn’t you?” His words taunted you, and you were left unable to respond as he shoved an arm above your head, making sure you really had nowhere to go._

 

 _“Y’know, I would say I was the one who caught you red-handed trying to get away! And that’s really not fucking nice of you.” He snarled, making you flinch._ _His free hand raised to stroke your face, but not with comforting intent. “I’ve gotta make sure you don’t do that again, baby.”_

 

Your hand to your mouth muffled your own sobs, and you felt disgusting. You basically made that happen to yourself. Hyperventilating, you rubbed your eyes and tried your best to be quiet.

Those days...were awful. And to think they weren’t that far behind you was vile. But you still had to look for a sign. Something that showed why this was happening. You tried again.

  


_You heard distant banging upstairs, along with a male voice heaving. It’s Frank..he’s back, from a trial. You pulled at the stringy rope around your neck, but to no avail. He was descending down the stairs already, putting his mask aside on a dirty desk._

_“Hey, you been doing much?” Frank asked, staring you down. You managed to choke out a no but not much more. How much longer was he going to keep you down here?_ _You were still sore from bruises, and sitting on a cold floor wasn’t nice all the time._

_“Cmon’, why so scared? Oh, I mean, maybe you shouldn’t have tried to get away! Then you could still be up there, with me” He pointed to the top floor of the shack, one that was better than the basement._

_"Please..can you just take this off? My neck, it hurts.”_

_Frank crouched down next to you, inspecting your neck.You could feel his breath tickling your hair, making you shudder._

 

You couldn’t think it about it anymore. Through your tears, you realised there was never going to be a sign. All you had was those awful memories and the entity had no part in this. Thinking about it, you don’t even know why it let that happen. You thought that it needed people for trials, but you guessed that if the killers wanted something, they got it.

 

You could only hope this was permanent. For now, no more thinking you had to calm down. Call your friends, and try act like everything was okay. You needed to see _someone_ again, anyone.

 

Turning your phone back on, to your surprise, there was a missed call. It must’ve happened while you were deep in your thoughts. They left a voicemail too. You tapped the screen, putting the phone to your ear.

 

“Hey, baby.” A voice snarled, dripping with sarcasm and anger. “You tried it again, didn’t you? Or maybe it was the entity. Like I care, either way, I’m all alone here. You left me, like you can do that. Well you _can’t_. You better pack your shit, because I’m coming back for you. See ya, _babe_.”

 

The voicemail stopped there. You couldn’t believe what you just heard. Barely feeling the phone drop out of your hand, you were in complete shock.

Tears, again. You felt them dripping down your face. He's back, you were right. You were right all along, oh god what are you gonna do. Starting to hyperventilate, you made yourself small as possible in your seat. You just wanted to rest.

Trying to convince yourself that you had any power at all over this situation, you shoved your phone back into the drawer, you didn't want to think about that anymore. 

But you had to come to terms with it eventually.

Frank Morrison was coming for you, and you had to run.


End file.
